


Halfway

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Slexie oneshot





	Halfway

“I could have lost you”Lexie yelled at him 

“ I tried to save you”Mark yelled back 

“By putting yourself in danger”Lexie looked over at him 

“Not my finest moment I admit”Mark held up his hands in defeat 

“Dummy but I love you anyways”Lexie says 

“Love me halfway even if your pissed at me?”Mark suggested 

“Shut up”Lexie warmed him flashing her boyfriend a look of annoyance


End file.
